Traces Of Love
by cemicool
Summary: Married against their wills, Hermione and Draco are thrust into each other's lives. Slowly, traces of a friendship start appearing and it blossoms into love. Will their lives end happily ever after or will they fight their fate? R&R!
1. Hermione Granger, Wife of

**A/N: Read the whole chapter please and don't stop because it seems boring!**

**Chapter 1: Hermione Granger, Wife of...**

DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to say this? I don't have pool full of money because I don't own Harry Potter. He is all JK Rowling (genius that she is) and she will forever own him EVEN if she does kill him…(murderer). Chapter 1: Meet The Family 

Hermione opened her eyes and removed the arm that had been flung across her eyes last night. The sunlight from the now-opened curtain window danced upon her face as she looked to her right and couldn't find what she had been looking for. She turned over to her left and squinted as she looked out the long window at the West side of the Garden. She could see a house elf working on some plants and if she looked hard, there was a hint of a large wall somewhere on the horizon. Many tall trees were visible behind the wall too. Hermione pushed herself up and pulled her gold colored comforter off. She swung her lugs unto the side of the large king bed and got up to walk over to the small antique dressing table and mirror.

As she brushed her wavy brown hair, she stared at her reflection. She stared at her gaunt eyes and her pale skin and tried, as she did everyday, to find some depth in the blank hazel eyes. She looked over her body, covered with a velvet robe, - it would have been pretty, had it not looked so unhealthy. Her eyes picked out the faults; they could see the loneliness she was drowning in.

Hermione swept her eyes over the reflection of the bedroom behind her. There was the bed to the side of the dressing table; it was a Victorian antique canopy bed with a goose feather mattress. The headboard, though, was the grandest thing about the bed. It was a lovely, long, and semicircle-shaped and on the bottom, had the carvings of snakes. To the bed's side was the window spoken of earlier. To the left of the dressing table was a small, a _short_ little hall way that had floor-to-ceiling glass doors, which opened out into a beautiful balcony that over looked the west side of the 7-acre land. There were tons of tall oaks, river groves, and even some redwoods. This side of the terrain even displayed a large lake.

If you walked further down the hall, there came the way to another room- this one contained the large, lavish bathroom and two wardrobes.

There was a fireplace in front of the Bed and reclining chair to the left of it. Above the mantle of this Victorian fireplace was the portrait of an infamous wizard. All of this furniture and more was placed on a dark red carpet. Opposite of the small hallway side of the room was a large doorway leading out into the main corridor and to the left of the doorway; there was a framed painting. On each side of the bed there were side tables. One of the tables exhibited a book, a quill and a lamp. The other, two books, a quill, a wand, and a framed photo.

Hermione finished brushing her hair and went to bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and went back into the bedroom. After noting the time which was 8:20 am, Hermione grabbed her wand and apparated to the breakfast Room in the left wing.

Since this room was only meant for the first meal of the day, it was quite smaller than the bedroom or the Lunch/Dinner Hall or even the Banquet Hall. She arrived at the table and saw the finished plate of food at one chair. It was a circular glass table and the room was also slightly circular too, one side looked out the same floor-to-ceiling windows at the sprawling garden and the middle of the room held the breakfast table. The other side had a painting on the wall and a large doorway leading out to some rooms, one of which was the way to the kitchens.

The table was already set with a basket of bread and butter. The other basket contained blueberry muffins. The rest Hermione would have to ask for.

She tapped her fingers on the table after she had sat down and after a while Hermione called out, "Hanky!"

Hanky was Hermione's favorite house-elf, whom she had really gotten to know when she came here. This particular elf suddenly appeared in front of Hermione, making her jump.

"I'll never get used to that." Hermione said as she gave a small smile.

"Hanky wishes to know what Madam would like for breakfast today." Hanky said as she bowed.

"Err. Well, I'll have some toast and juice. Not hungry really. Thank You". Hermione grabbed a muffin and took a bite from it.

"But Madam is never hungry, madam should eat more. I will get more for you." Said Hanky concernedly.

Hermione nodded absently and chewed her muffin as she looked out the glass windows. More of the vast garden spread out before her. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet until she heard a pop and opened her eyes to find that the food had arrived.

Suddenly Hanky appeared, surprising Hermione just like the previous time.

"Would Miss like anything more?"

Hermione shook her head, "Actually Hanky, I probably won't be able to finish all of _this_. But, I did want to ask you though…where is your Master?"

"Master is sitting outside. He is saying that he wants to have breakfast outside."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please."

Hanky gave her Mistress a nervous smile and disappeared, leaving Hermione to finish eating her breakfast in silence.

Hermione left the room and apparated. Her plate had, after all, been half-finished. She apparated back to their bedroom and went into her wardrobe room to find something to wear for the day. Of, course she had an immense amount of clothes, both muggle and witch-suited, why else would Hermione GRANGER have a ROOM for a wardrobe?

There were various wall-to-floor vanity-things and Hermione randomly picked one of the several different cupboards, not caring if it contained muggle or witch outfits.

She opened the cupboard to find out that this cupboard contained muggle clothes and picked out a top and jeans, not forgetting to take the towel with her.

When she came out 25 minutes later with a towel around her head, Hermione was wearing a brown velvet top with pink flowers she didn't know she had and some dark blue jeans.

'And what do I plan to do today?…Diagon Alley…no…oh I know!' 

She walked past the large windows to her dresser and took out her towel. Hermione combed through her wet, tangled hair and when all the tangles were out, she cast a spell on it.

"_Dies Rectus"_.

Her hair immediately straightened and she apparated.

He lazed out in the sunlight and read his paper while drinking a cup of coffee. The sunlight streamed down on this pale man's face and highlighted the steel blue eyes that were carefully masking his emotions 24/7.

Blond, wispy hair fell onto the handsome man's face and a figure-fitting white shirt displayed the carefully toned abdominal muscles.

The peace was suddenly disturbed and the steel eyes flashed with annoyance and the figure turned.

When he saw who was coming, the man turned back to the paper indifferently.

Hermione walked through their carefully manicured lawn and stood in front of Draco Malfoy, her husband.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy was whom she was married to.

DRACO FREAKING FERRET MALFOY.

**A/N: Well, so what do you think? If this chapter seemed a little boring, sorry… I didn't mean to make it like that so just see this story through. I just like to describe places so that's what I did.**


	2. The Curse of Power

**Okay, this chapter has a LOT of flashbacks but I'm used to how inconvenient it is when you can't tell the flashbacks from the real things so all the flashbacks have dates and are written in _Italics_. **

Chapter 2: The Curse of Power 

Hermione WAS married to Draco Malfoy but not because she loved him or felt anything except pure dislike for him but because she had been forced into a marriage with him…she didn't even know why they had chosen her but with all the pureblooded skanks out there, they couldn't find _one_?

She remembered what she considered the worst day of her life like it was yesterday. It was May 29, 2001 and they had been married around five months ago.

That fateful morning Hermione had been locked away as a prisoner in Malfoy Manor, the old lair of the Malfoys, during the war. She had been captured when fighting Bellatrix Lestrange during a surprise final attack on Hogwarts. Actually, she had been fighting Dolohov but as she cast her final stupefy spell on him, she saw Bellatrix about to cast the Killing Curse on Trelawney, who had been unsuccessfully fighting her.

As soon as she saw Dolohov slump down on the floor, Hermione threw a disarming spell at Bellatrix and they started fighting. Unfortunately another Death Eater had somehow appeared from behind Bellatrix and they both cornered her. Hermione hadn't understood why they hadn't just killed her.

_Malfoy Manor, November_

_Hermione heard footsteps down the corridor of the dark dungeon. Hermione had a whole little cell to herself, separate from the other FEW lucky prisoners. But having a whole cell wasn't much, it was cramped and cold and dingy. But Hermione hadn't been the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She had wandlessly gotten out of the chains but couldn't do anything about the cell bars because they had anti-escapists charms on them. _

'_Draco, it is not up to you to decide your life. Especially after you did last year. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now.'_

_Hermione heard and recognized Lucius's voice and figured out that somebody else was with him. _

_They both arrived at Hermione's cell. Lucius had been walking with Draco, who at the moment was quite shocked at the site before him. Granger had scratches and scars all over her. He was not used to seeing the snappish, fiery Hermione Granger like this. _

'_Malfoy? What's he doing here?' Hermione thought as she sat up from her slumped position. _

'_Fa…ther. You're kidding right? I mean, Father this must be a joke. She's a…a mudblood!'_

'_No, Draco I am not joking. You have to do it. No other choice…or would you rather die the cruel death at the hands of The Dark Lord?'_

_Both of them turned back to Hermione. _

"_You mudblood are going to have the honor of holding the Malfoy line."_

_Hermione looked shot a quizzical sort of glare at Lucius._

_Lucius smirked, "Ah, yes. Well, I do not know why but The Dark Lord commands that…you marry. That you marry Draco." _

_Draco looked away with repulsion on his face. Hermione's eyes went wide and she spoke the first word she had said in almost a week._

"_What?"_

_Draco looked up at her voice, his smirk gone but his face still emotionless._

_Lucius glowered at her, "You will be marrying my son, Draco Malfoy." _

_Hermione almost fainted, she thought she was hallucinating. Then suddenly a smirk crawled up her face and she looked up, "I think I'm going crazy here. I actually thought you just told me to marry him…" she said this and glanced sharply at Draco who was being very indifferent. _

_Lucius narrowed his eyes and looked away, "You will be marrying him and that is ALL. Now I will leave as I have already exchanged too many words with a mudblood.'_

_He was about to leave when…_

"_What if I don't? What IF I don't marry him? You can't come in and ask me to marry Malfoy! What're you going to do about it?"_

"_What am I going to do about it? Oh, I'm not going to do anything…the Dark Lord will. He will kill your family if you don't. Simple as that."_

_Hermione opened her mouth but then closed it and then she opened it again, "WHY…why do I…ME, why do I have to marry him? I never did anything that could possibly make Voldemort change his mind about muggle-borns then why condemn me to this fate?"_

_Lucius raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what he wants Draco to do with mudblood filth like you, but his commands are meant to be followed, not questioned. And his name is not meant to be said."_

_Draco looked at his father and then at Hermione because, apparently they had forgotten he existed. Had been fiercely arguing with Lucius since he had received the news, yelling, shouting spells at random inanimate things, cursing the house-elves and even threatening to kill Hermione. _

_But there was nothing he could do, Lucius had power over him, power he didn't appreciate but had to follow in fear of his life._

_Draco looked away from the conversation and down the long corridor, how the mighty had fallen. _

_With a swish of his cloak, Lucius strode away and Draco shot a look of contempt at Hermione before he walked away as well._

_Hermione contemplated her horrible fate and pushed her down so the other prisoners wouldn't hear her sobs._

…..

Hermione had been forced to marry Draco Malfoy.

What had happened was that Voldemort knew something of Hermione like how she was the brightest witch of her age or at least had been at Hogwarts and he also knew something the Deatheaters and Harry and Ron didn't know: Hermione had power, maybe not as much as Harry or him but she had a lot of power that could turn against him. Voldemort needed to harness that power somehow, he couldn't do it himself but ah, a betrothal….a marriage but to whom…? And then it occurred to him, Draco Malfoy. He still needed to get his Dark Mark and could indeed be persuaded to marry a mudblood…eventually.

He told Lucius immediately that he wanted Draco to fulfill a task and that if he managed to make good of his second chance, he could receive the Mark.

When Lucius found out what the "task at hand" was, he was utterly speechless. The Dark Lord was asking him to stain the prefect Malfoy Pureblood line that had been bred since …since LONG. How could he follow this order? But…he had to, didn't he? There was not other choice for him or for Draco.

Hermione was "freed" four days later but she was then told she had only five more days. Draco received this news as well and he sulked.

Hermione and Draco were married on January 24, 2001. The deal was that they would have to stay married and neither on could kill the other or themselves, in fact. They would have to stay married until one died naturally otherwise if any attempt was made at freedom, both would die.

They were married in a short ceremony done by a trusted deatheater that used to be minister. Hermione's parents were informed and Hermione spent her last few days with her parents in her house, crying and hoping. Hoping someone would save her. Harry and Ron and the others could not be informed until after the wedding.

Afterwards, almost a month later…Draco and Hermione were living together in a hell of sorts but for a better choice of words, Malfoy Manor. Hermione hadn't even gone out yet, which meant she hadn't seen Harry or Ron for almost a month. Hermione spent all her days in her and Draco's room. The brighter side of things was that Draco was almost never at home because of the War-he was always with the deatheaters at their actual layer because obviously he couldn't take part in the battle, The Dark Lord wouldn't let him-- but almost everyday Hermione heard screams of tortured prisoners and traitors. _Crucio_sand _Avada Kedavra_srang throughout the house nearly everyday. Malfoy Manor had a whole trunk of spells put on it to make it untraceable and as protected as possible. Nobody could apparate into the house unless they were allowed.

One day a house-elf pooped into her room without her asking and started hyperventilating. Hermione almost laughed but then she asked what was the matter. The house-elf gave her momentous news: The War was over…after almost half a year. He said the Dark Side had lost and that was all he knew except…that Master was dead. Lucius had been killed by one of the aurors. Harry had defeated Voldemort that very day in a heated face-off, with Ron, with Ginny, without Hermione. Hermione had always expected the trio to win the last battle against Voldemort but she hadn't expected Ginny to be part of the equation.

She had never found out the reason for her marriage but the question was still there, always revolving around her, posing in her every breath.

Later Hermione found that Harry had many serious injuries but he was getting better and almost a week later, she was surprised to see Draco standing at the door of their bedroom. He looked as Draco as ever actually except for the fact that he looked as if he had starved in the past few days gaunt and…pale, as always though.

_Malfoy Manor, March 1,_

_Hermione turned, startled by the sudden slamming of the door behind her. She turned from her spot on the bed and gasped. _

"_Surprised Granger? You thought I was dead? You thought one of the aurors had killed me? Or did you WISH it? Why did you stay then? Why didn't you leave? Well, as you see, I'm alive. Though I can't say as much for some of my friends…my father's friends…my father and…oh yes, that muggle-loving fool…Arter Weasley?Or how about McGonagall? And then there's Parvati Patil and Cho Chang but they weren't that clot to you, were they? I might as well tell you, Snape died but so did Charlie Weasley.", Draco named off at least five more casualties to Hermione who was white with shock. She expected to fain but somehow when Draco ended his little tirade, she managed not to. Draco stared at a speechless, motionless Hermione and went to sit down in one of their chairs. _

There were many deaths but everything turned out all right, as Hermione found out later. The aurors had managed to capture almost all of the deatheaters. Hermione and Draco shared a bed, as was expected, but Hermione slept to far left side of the bed and Draco to the far right.

About a week later, at one of their silent dinners, Draco spoke:

_March 7,_

_Draco looked up at Hermione, who was eating her dinner in tiny bits and suddenly spoke, "We're moving."_

_Hermione looked up at him quizzically, "What?"_

"_We're leaving this Manor."_

_Hermione tilted her head a little to one side and said, "Why? Doesn't this house hold like centuries of Malfoy history or something?"_

_Draco tried to speak as little as possible, "Exactly. Too much history, too many pasts."_

_Hermione looked back at her plate, "Where're we going?"_

"_I've bought another mansion near London, but in the country. This one had been sold."_

"_How did you sell…?"_

"_I have connections." And it was left at that._

Draco and Hermione moved around two weeks later and Draco received Mail from the Ministry of Magic. It said that they would have a hearing for him to decide if he was responsible for any deaths.

Obviously, Draco got off scotch free after almost a two-hour trial in front of the Wizengamot. The verdict was that since Draco had not killed any person or persons, he could not be sentenced to Azkaban as a deatheater. Hermione had not gone to the trial, she hadn't gone anywhere after they moved either.

But finally, one day when Draco was out(he could show his face in public now), Hermione decide that she couldn't live in fear any longer.

_March 20,_

_Hermione stood in front of a door. It was a very familiar door that she had grown to love. Behind that door, there were people that she loved even more._

_She could smell the spring in the air and the food smells drifting out from the house. It was the Weasley house and Hermione was finally coming out from hiding._

_She raised he hand in a fist, about to knock at the door but pulled back suddenly…the same fears kept making her nauseous and doubtful. _

'What if they shun me? The hate Malfoy but then, so do I. I'll explain it to them. I'm sure they'll understand.", _Hermione lied to herself. Her heart was in her throat and she felt sick and she could almost feel her knees shaking, she was that scared._

_And then she knocked._

_Two minutes of waiting…and Ron opened the door. As soon as he saw who it was, he started to open his mouth but closed it again. There was a bit of stuttering and then_

"_HARRY. MUM! GINNY! ANYBODY!"_

_Hermione almost laughed at his face-it looked completely terrified._

_Minutes later, Hermione was standing in a kitchen full of many shocked people: Molly, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George, Lupin, Tonks and on. _

_Harry was the first one to speak:_

"_Hermione?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Weren't you dead? What happened to you?_

_And from there on, Hermione was faced with tons of questions._

"_Were you with Voldemort?"_

"_How come you never came back?"_

"_Haven't you been eating?"_

"_How do we know you're not an imposter?"_

"_Why didn't you fight in the War if you managed to escape?"_

"_Where were you?"_

_Hermione felt overwhelmed with all the questions so sat down on one of the chairs._

"_No I wasn't dead. Yes I was with Voldemort. I'm not an imposter because I know that Ron used to have dreams of spiders taking over the world in First Year. I guess I haven't been eating."…She answered all the questions that didn't have to do with Draco in any way._

_Lupin raised an eyebrow, "You've avoided some questions. Why?" _

_Hermione didn't meet anyone's eyes because she knew that they already had discovered her secret. _

"_I…I was at Malfoy Manor…and um…" _

_The crowd waited for her to go on. _

"_Actually, could I just talk to Ginny first?"_

_Ginny looked at her mother and then at Harry and Ron._

_Molly sighed and nodded, "Yes. Go Ginny dear." _

_Ginny walked over to where Hermione was sitting. Hermione stared at the other people and then said "Alone?"_

_Everybody started moving and talking at the same time and they exited into the living room._

"_So what's up? I mean, you know…" Ginny leaned against the counter and said. _

_Hermione looked down and said, "I'm…married."_

_Ginny's mouth dropped open, "What? Huh? To who? Ron and you weren't secretly meeting, were you? Is that the ring? You disappeared to GET MARRIED? You know what? I never thought of you as the married type."_

_Ginny grabbed Hermione's left hand and ogled at the large ring that Malfoy had oh so generously gifted her. It was a Malfoy heirloom and had the Malfoy Crest on it._

_Hermione gave a light smile before she shook her head. _

"_It was an arranged marriage."_

_Ginny raised an eyebrow at Hermione and looked from her to the ring she was holding before suddenly screaming, "HERMIONE! NO…"_

"_MALFOY? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?"_

_Obviously Ginny had figured out who it was from Hermione saying she was at Malfoy Manor earlier. And apparently she had seen the crest on the ring._

_And so it spilled out. Everything. How he had threatened to kill her parents, the moving, and all the details. She trusted Ginny not to explode and that's why she was telling her. When she ended:_

"_But…now can't you like divorce him? I mean it doesn't matter right? And why did they want you to marry him to the pint that they would kill your parents for it?" Ginny rested her chin on her palms as she spoke._

"_The contract Lucius made said that if either one of us were to divorce, we would both die afterwards. And I don't know why they wanted me to marry Malfoy. I wish I did but I don't."_

_Minutes later, they went into the living room where everybody was sill sitting and talking. The minute the girls walked in, everybody shut up. _

_Ginny told everybody to not react violently when Hermione told them what had happened but this only made everybody more anxious. _

_Hermione stepped out from behind Ginny and said, "I'm…I got…I have…I'm married to Draco Malfoy."_

There had been an uproar and Ron had walked away after cruelly screaming towards Hermione who started crying. Harry controlled his anger and then asked her to tell them what happened. She told everyone all that she could and finally, they understood her point of view. It was still awkward seeing Ron though, as a wife to someone else… not him.

Malfoy let her visit them; he knew there wasn't anything she could do about their arrangement. None of them could. Voldemort's spells and mind were too clever for the mind of any auror any ministry of magic Official.

When Hermione had been at Hogwarts, she had expected to be a successful workingwoman at this point and maybe engaged to Ron…not married to her worst enemy without a job or a life and having friends that were getting tired of her.

Hermione did work a little though; every Friday issue of the _Daily Prophet _had a little article by her on various topics.

Hermione actually planned to visit the Weasley's today and she was just telling Malfoy that.

"Malfoy."

"What?"

"I'm leaving for the Weasley's."

"Go! I don't CARE."

"Fine."

Draco and Hermione, obviously didn't even talk a lot. Because in the earlier days of their marriage, when they had bothered to, it had just resulted in furious fights.

**How was it? No flames…a certain NINU shud know that. Anyway…R&R!**


	3. Friendships That Were Lies

**Their mansion is known as Adair Mansion. It's May. There's a bit of description here too but it's ppl's background cause you need to know everybody else's backgrounds too. This chapter also wastes some two pages on a fight between Ron and Hermione. Review!**

**Disclaimer: Why would I be writing fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter? Hmmm, genius????**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friendships That Were Lies**

Draco Malfoy threw his morning paper down angrily, every time he saw the mudblood Granger, his mood just got ruined. They avoided each other as much as they could during the day but there was only so much Draco or Hermione could do to avoid a person that lived in the same house as them.

What he didn't understand was why the marriage couldn't be called off, Lucius was dead and so was Voldemort. Anything they might have gotten out of the marriage couldn't be used now…obviously Voldemort had planned on killing Potter and engulfing the Wizarding World in another era of his reign but it wasn't possible now, was it????

'_Why did he have to go and ruin my life??' _Draco resignedly thought. He finished his coffee and got up to go back into the house.

In his Hogwarts days, if anyone had told him that this would be his fate…he would have hexed them because there were so many things wrong with the picture of him and Granger marrying and in fact, he still didn't consciously realize that he was married to her.

He supposed this marriage was doing him some good because face it, what better way to redeem your horrible muggle-hater image than to marry a muggleborn? But the truth was, he never _hated _muggles…that was a fear inspired in him by Lucius who was thankfully, gone now so Draco didn't have to worry.

But still, _Hermione Granger_. There was a reason he taunted her in school. He. Didn't. Like. Her.

Draco gave up trying to enjoy the morning and stormed back into the mansion.

♥

Hermione knocked a practiced knock on the Weasley's door.

She never thought she'd be standing at this door, feeling like such an outsider but she couldn't help it. Everyone had their lives now and she, frankly, wasn't such an important of them.

Molly spent most of her time with her two grandchildren, Bill and Fleur's children-Andre and Chloe-because the parents were busy. She was also caught up with the upcoming wedding of Harry and Ginny. Living up to everyone's expectations, they had gotten engaged a few months after the final battle.

Hermione seldom met Harry because he was busy at the Ministry as an auror but she met him often enough. The same could not be said for Ron though, after the whole episode where she told them about Draco, he had avoided her except for one time where they had somehow run into each other in the kitchen because Hermione wanted to be somewhere away from Malfoy. But that time Hermione had been surprised. When she saw Ron, she felt nothing for him. She felt disappointment for his reaction and guilt and a sort of brotherly love but nothing more. They didn't talk, just stared until he left.

The door opened, waking Hermione up from her thoughts.

"Hermione! Hi, what a surprise!" Ginny opened the door and smiled at Hermione. She opened the door fully and gestured at Hermione, telling her to come in. They walked, as usual, first to the kitchen.

"Hey Ginny. Where's everyone else?" Hermione asked, looking in the other rooms as she walked into the living room.

"Oh they're someplace in this house…dunno where mum is…somewhere with Chloe and Andre probably."

Silence.

"So how are things with…Malfoy?" Ginny made an attempt at conversation.

"Normal. We don't talk. If we do, we fight."

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes, I am"

"That's what you tell yourself…Ron asked about you."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, he said something about you having his Quidditch Roonil Wazlib robe…what's that about?"

Hermione spared a small laugh as they arrived at the kitchen. Hermione was surprised to see Harry sitting there on a stool, drinking coffee and reading the paper, just as Malfoy had been doing minutes before. He looked up in a daze and them broke into a smile when he saw Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione! Where were you? We were starting to think Ferret had locked you up or something." Harry said walking over and hugging Hermione.

Hermione smirked, "As if he could. Anyway, how are you?"

"Doing better than usual. Slow at work so I didn't bother going today. What are they going to do to me anyway?"

Ginny shoved Harry, "Oh yes, they couldn't possibly do anything to the boy-who-lived!"

Harry nodded, "My point exactly."

Hermione pulled up a seat near the table and sat down, "So how are the wedding plans going? Ginny, you haven't owled me or anything! I want to help."

Ginny laughed, "And you will Hermione because we have so much more to do…do you want to go gown shopping with me and mum next week…if, that is, you can get away from Malfoy."

"Of course I can and where is the wedding? I'm sure—"

Harry put his hands to his ears and cut Hermione off by saying, "AGH! Girl talk!" and he left.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "He hasn't heard the worst of it!"

They continued to chat animatedly for a while until…

"—So don't you think the backyard would be a beautiful place to…have…the…" Hermione trailed off, staring at something behind Ginny.

"Of course it is…but Hermione…oh." Ginny turned around and saw Ron and paled.

Hermione gritted her teeth "Ginny. Why didn't you tell me? Or at least you could have told him?!"

Ginny laughed weakly, "Hehe…I just thought it would be good for you two to…uh…talk again. Ron's come back for a month until practice starts again. Have you seen any of his Quidditch matches?"

"Ginevra Weasley, wait till I get my hands on you!! I don't understand Quidditch! But if you must know, I have."

Ron sauntered into the kitchen, holding an apple in his hand and looking down at it, "Hey Ginny, do you know where Harry…is?"

He looked up and froze and then glared at Ginny who smiled nervously and said, "Well, I'll just be leaving now…" and before Hermione could stop her, the girl left.

Silence.

"Err…hello 'Mio-Hermione…how are you?" Ron said hesitatingly.

Hermione stared, practically slack jawed and then regained her composure and frowned, "You're actually talking to me and not insulting me? What happened to _I'm disappointed in you 'Mione _or _I always knew you were never going to resort to anything_? Huh?"

Ron suddenly found his grubby feet VERY interesting. Hermione continued.

"Then you come out of nowhere and ask me HOW AM I???? HOW AM I? I'm perfect, great, amazing, in fact knowing that my best friend. _My best friend, _Ron doesn't trust me well enough or know me well enough to know that I'm not STUPID! I wouldn't get married to Draco Malfoy for just any reason!"

Ron looked up at Hermione, more to see what she looked like in rage then to actually listen to what she was saying.

"Hermione, listen, I'm sorry. I am, I really AM! I should have known better, it was my fault and I know you wouldn't do something like that willingly." He stepped closer, "But I'm who I am and you KNOW that I'm a paranoid, not-so-bright-at-times, and really sorry person. Or at least you should."

Hermione still looked mad and she hadn't softened.

'_Who does he think he is? It's not that easy to forget and forgive. He looks like he has but I bet he hasn't forgiven yet. I'm not going to bother. Just like always, we'll bicker and never get along truly. And I suppose he thinks I could have an affair with him or something. Of course not! What am I thinking???…Still I don't even have any feelings for him. I wonder if the deal for the marriage even allows adultery! I'll probably die if I do anything of the sort, but then why would I! I'm sure Ron will…"_

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts when Ron asked, "Err, Hermione. Could I get a reply?"

Glaring, Hermione said, "I'm not ready to forgive and forget Ronald. I'm not even ready to talk to you without getting angry! I think I'm just going to go home now."

She got up and walked breezily past Ron.

"Home...so that _ferret's _place is HOME for you now? I knew it. I knew that you were this shallow."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, "What? Didn't you just say and I quote… _I should have known better, it was my fault and I know you wouldn't do something like that willingly_…? This is what I don't like Ron, I'm sure if you had just left it without saying that comment then we could have resolved things in a while but I'm REALLY not planning to forgive you for a while now. And if I must, I'm going to leave to my _house _now. Is that better or is jealousy still getting the better of you?"

Ron glowered, "Jealousy? You think I'm jealous of MALFOY? I wasn't, I'm not, and I never will want anything of Malfoy's."

"I'M NOT someone he owns!!! I have a life, I need friends, and I want a family! I want love! How dare you? You KNOW that I wouldn't be with Malfoy if it weren't for that bloody Voldemort-_oh stop it, he's dead!_-I wouldn't be in this mess and I don't know how you could even say that!" Hermione's eyes started tearing but she blinked them back as she yelled.

Ron looked at Hermione dismissively, "Fine Hermione, whatever. When you decide you want to come back to m…us then we'll talk."

"Are you sure it's US? Because I see no 'US', I just see 'YOU'. Harry doesn't have a problem, no one has a problem, except you so get over yourself and tell me when you want to stop bickering like this."

Before Hermione had a chance to reply, Harry came into the room looking freshened. He saw Ron and then he saw Hermione and his calm demeanor was gone. Obviously, Harry realized this was a bad time.

Hermione glared at Ron once more before finally rushing out into the hall and grabbing the wand she had left in the main room. In her rush to leave, she passed Ginny who looked alarmed that her plan had backfired.

Saying a hurried bye to her friend, Hermione left the Weasleys.

♥

"Do you think it'll ever be sorted out?" Harry asked Ginny as Ginny fixed his shirt in Harry's room.

"Yeah but…"Ginny sighed, "I don't think the feeling that Ron has is mutual."

Harry looked at her seriously, "So you think Hermione wouldn't be with Ron anymore even if she could get a separation from Malfoy?"

Ginny nodded as she sat down on Harry's bed, "She hasn't told me but I just think…you know, Hermione's the victim here…she can't get a separation, she can't go for other men, she's stuck with Malfoy, and they're going to grow old together."

Harry said before leaving, "What if something were to happen between Hermione and…"

Ginny and Harry looked at each other.

"Noooo…"

♥

Draco heard the slamming of a door as he was leaving for work.

'_Honestly, I don't know why that woman doesn't just APPARATE to the room. Always has to do the dramatic entrance. I wonder what's got her knickers in a bunch. I cannot believe I just thought that. Who wants to know about Granger's knickers?'_

Draco, having inherited the entire Malfoy fortune, didn't have to work but he did so anyway to fill up time. He was the Head of the Floo Network and the Wizarding Portkey Association. He had large stocks in Gringotts and did something for the Ministry every once in a while. That was only because they asked him to. A Malfoy could be very influential.

Draco and Hermione had separate rooms for personal things but their main room WAS the bedroom so they did always manage to see each other enough.

Hermione stormed into the bedroom, not caring about Draco being in the room.

"THAT BLOODY….who does he think he is. The nerve. It's not my fault I got stuck with—"

"_Ahem_

"Shut up. You're not Umbridge."

"And you're not Viveca Lidfor"

"Who?"

"An actre—forget it. I'm leaving for work even though I know you don't care."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I wanted to know what you were fuming about"

"Did you honestly?"

"No."—And with that Draco left in a very Snape-like manner.

Hermione let a little scream of frustration out and fell down on he bed staring at the ceiling.

Now what?

♥

After having a small lunch, Hermione was bored. It was a Monday and so her article for The_ Prophet _wasn't to be turned in for a while.

'_I need to get my mind off of that fight…I guess the library isn't such a bad idea." _

Needless to say, the library was Hermione's best friend in the mansion. It was very large because it had a collection of books from both Hermione and Draco who were both profound readers.

As she entered the brilliant library, she felt like she had come home. What else would you expect for Hermione "The Bookworm" Granger?

The library had a very high ceiling and almost floor-to-ceiling windows that were made of stained glass. Hermione grimaced, Malfoy sure had taste. There were cushions in the middle and a desk at the very end of the west corner of the Library.

Hermione walked around for a while going to each corner and as she came upon the west corner , she passed her finger along the ledgers of the books on the shelves until…her hands came upon some light and fragile paper that was not shelved properly. Wondering what it was that had been so hastily put in by the elves, Hermione took it out. Her eyes widened as she saw the cover…

♥

Draco trudged into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. He wasn't up to dinner…too tired. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

"MALFOY, YOU BLOODY FERRET, YOU…"

'…_Well there goes my relaxation.' _

He didn't have time to say anything clever before Hermione stormed in. He cast a bored look at her instead.

"What Granger? Did you find a miniscule rip in a book or something of that sort?"

"What in the name of…of…I DON'T KNOW! Is this?????"

And with that she threw a booklet at him….

* * *

**There, FINALLY. IM SO SORRY. ILL GO TRY TO KILL MYSLEF NOW!! But maybe if you review, ill survive trying to kill myself? Sorry about the cliffie, if you think there is one. Make a guess at what the booklet is! R&R, people. **


	4. Left In The Dark

**My questions abt this chapter, it has Pansy (part of the suspense). I'm including her to see if you want her in the story…should she be in the story? If she shouldn't then tell me and she can just have been there as a side character. You know, just giving the history of a character.**

**Disclaimer: Because I'm totally JK Rowling right? If I was, Dramione would have happened a LONG time ago...and anyway, wat wu I be doing sittting here writing fanfiction???

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Left In The Dark**

Ron walked into his room at the Burrow and sat down depressed and yet, angry. When had Hermione changed so much? And drifted apart from him? It was obvious that everything was fine between her and Harry so what had happened between her and Ron?

The fact was that Ron didn't realize that he was the one to blame, not Hermione. He had been the one to yell at her, to not forgive her when it should have been the other way around, to make that unnecessary comment when she had been thinking about forgiving him.

Ron frowned as he thought of what had happened in the past few months…

'_I hate Malfoy. This is definitely all his fault. His and that disturbed Dark Lord's! Now Hermione has to be with that ferret instead of me, who she _belongs _with!'_

Harry and Ron had tried very hard to find the reason for Voldemort's unexpected, uncharacteristic actions. HE MARRIED MALFOY TO A _mudblood_!!! No matter how much Ron tried, he couldn't stop thinking about that one same thing.

While he was out practicing with the Chudley Cannons, Ron had hoped he would meet another girl…_'But there's no one as smart, as pretty…as good as Hermione.'_ thought Ron as he dwelled upon the past.

Ron really had to stop thinking about her so much.

During the months that had passed since Hermione had gotten married to…to _HIM _(A/N: Recognize this, someone?), Ron had been having a horrible time trying to play. His teammates had helped him to concentrate during games but there was only so much they could do.

♥

Hanky heard the loud scream of her mistress…it seemed louder than usual…she wondered what had happened.

♥

Pansy Staunton sat on a desk in her library and passed her hand over a black leather cover. It was engraved with gold letters that said "Hogwarts" and Pansy opened the cover to find yellowed pages of photos—photos of the school, the halls, the teachers, the gardens, the houses—the trio, which Pansy scowled at, and then to photos of the Slytherins specifically…

'_Blaise Zabini…he could never compare with…no matter what he said or did…but he did remain faithful to the Dark Lord.' _Thought Pansy as she reflected on old Slytherins, _'Crab, Goyle…how pathetic were they? And Bullstrong…what a joke…she was weak."_

Pansy continued until she finally came upon the person she wanted to see, sighing, she thought_…'That awful mudblood, what was Lucius thinking? Draco deserved better…he deserved me! She's probably living it up in some mansion with life that isn't hers and a life that should have been mine. And she's probably complaining about everything too! "_

Pansy had managed to survive Azkaban even after the court hearing because while she had served on Voldemort's side, she hadn't murdered anyone (they tested her wand) and charges against her weren't so strong.

She had left London and moved to Newcastle and worked for a short while (keeping up appearances with the Ministry) in a bank. There she had met another group of followers that still believed that there was someone else that had the power of Voldemort and they needed to find that person. It was there she had met Matthew Staunton; an emerging death eater who thought Pansy _deserved_ himas a wife.

Pansy had not told Matthew anything about her life at Hogwarts, nothing about Draco so he had no reason to suspect that she didn't like him. Actually, Pansy really thought that no one would ever match up to Draco. But she did tell Mark everything about Voldemort and Slytherin because, he "unfortunately" had not been part of Voldemort's group of death eaters around the time of the final battle.

So they had moved closer to London and the room she was in right now was part of their estate. Pansy did not work anymore but Matthew worked in a company that had something to do with Portkeys. Not that he cared much for the work or even needed it really.

When Pansy had found out about the Malfoy-Granger union, it's understating to say she was furious because she wasn't furious, she was _crazy_. She couldn't understand why they would ever EVER eve consider that Granger mudblood to be Drano…who CARED if she had power?? Light bulbs had power!!! And thought that was a very odd comparison, it seemed fair to Pansy because that was how insignificant she considered Hermione.

Pansy narrowed her eyes and stared daggers at nothing in particular. She would get Draco back. Somehow, some way.

♥

The documents slid across the polished table and landed in front of a curious Draco. A look of realization appeared on his face as he saw what they were.

"…It's a file…"

"I _realize_, Malfoy! But how come the information inside these documents was never told to me? "

Draco rolled his eyes, "We didn't consider it important. You would do what you had to do…and it isn't as if I liked the condition."

"WHO BLOODY CARES? I won't do it, you know. I'd rather _die_." Hermione spat at an impatient Malfoy.

"You already have anyway…I know you want to Granger, no need to hide your temptation."

Hermione was positively furious, "What temptation? The temptation to hex you to…to…"

"Rich. Very effective. Nice insult."

"Shut up! What are you going on about? That's not what the file is about!"

"I'm sure we could manage to make a file about your inability to insult. It would be a very long file, you know. And we could add in the it about your tacky dress sense and horrible hair too."

"Ugh. The death eater's colors showing?"

Malfoy's glaze darkened, "Don't talk about things you don't know and won't ever know."

"Why? I know enough to know that you will never be anything but one of those demented death eaters who received pleasure from torturing people."

Draco's hands were curling into fists, "Stop Granger."

Hermione knew that what she was doing was dangerous but she couldn't help it. All of her anger at Ron and the frustration of her horrible life were coming out.

"This file, the fact that it's here means you actually agreed to something the Death Eater's wanted. What does that make you? A coward. Never managed to kill anyone did you. Did you have a side? A liar. You couldn't even _be _a proper death eater! What are you, who are you? I-"

"SHUT UP GRANGER!"

"WHY SHOULD I? I HAVE RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS! After all, I am your _wife_."

"That's only because that, that…those _documents _say so. In no other way, no other way are you my wife. Not now, not ever. If you must know, that file is proof of our marriage and the conditions He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had set for us to follow. Didn't know he was going to die at the hands of Potter, did he?"

"Good he didn't. Otherwise you'd still be rampaging around—"

"Why do we have to bring up all of that about me? Why not talk about you? About how, you, the Golden Girl, were missing the moment you had put up with Weasley and Potter for all those years. Or how someone replaced you so easily? Did you like losing all the glory? I'm sure you were used to it…roaming the halls with Pothead and—"

"At least I didn't walk around as if I owned the school!"

"Oh and I did, did I? Guess you never realized just how irritating and…glorified the damn Trio looked."

"At least I didn't spend life following a man who was doomed and a coward himself. You probably learned from him---monkey see, monkey do. Or rather ferret see, ferret do. Isn't it?"

"I'm ending this. I thought we agreed that we would avoid each other in the house?"

"Well, obviously, we can't! Not according to these documents anyway!"

"What are you talking about woman?"

"D-don't you…_know_?"

"Know what? I thought these were about the marriage…?"

"Um…Malfoy…well, they are but haven't you read the _other _condition yet?"

Draco glared angrily at Hermione, "Well, get on wit it!"

"Yes, well…here." She opened the file, took out a page, and pointed to the line Draco had to read.

Draco snatched the paper and read what Hermione told him to. She was oddly amused as his face turned pale and then red in order.

"How did you not know about this? Didn't they ever tell you? What were you talking about when you said it wasn't important to tell me?"

"I-I…was talking about some other minute details tat we hadn't explained to you properly, nothing much. I figured you were overreacting as always. But this, _this_…what is THIS?? I WOULD NEVER…WITH YOU? HOW COULD THEY EXPECT THAT?"

"Voldemort—oh he's dead, for Merlin's sake—most likely thought it would be very powerful or something."

"Bloody hell, Granger, there's a _deadline_. A deadline…who does that?"

"Why don't we both just kill ourselves? Then we won't have to live with this."

"I'm too young and handsome to suicide! MERLIN, GRANGER…anyone but you!! The pureblood line will be spoilt with you mudblood interference…as if it isn't already."

"AS IF it wasn't spoilt already. What with the deatheaters, the homicidal maniacs, the loons, the loners…"

Malfoy snapped out of the almost nice conversation he was having with Granger, "Why don't you go back t the puddle you came from, mudblood?"

Hermione gritted her teeth, "Because, if you hadn't noticed, I'm suck being your wife in this hellhole."

"Keep reminding me, why don't you?"

"Just remember Malfoy, it will be a cold day in hell when I have any offspring with _you_. And once a liar, once a coward, always a liar, always a coward."

And with that retort, Hermione walked off.

♥

Hermione sat on her bed…correction, Malfoy's bed. She picked up the framed photo that sat on her side table and ran her hand over the photo of three friends laughing and sticking out their tongues to catch the snowflakes.

Se missed that so much. Hogwarts, the memories, the people, the friendships.

Was Malfoy telling the truth? Had she really mattered that little…could she have been so easy to replace? Of course, Ginny was their next close friend after her but still…

And what about now? She didn't see them everyday; Ginny was always with them. It wasn't jealousy, just remorse. And disappointment. Disappointment at how her life had turned into this. She had planned out her whole life, call it crazy, call it smart but she had. Whatever it was, it wasn't this.

She hadn't planned to have it so that everyday, she would have to deal with some new problem with someone everyday or that everyday, she'd have to bear being called a mudblood, being treated like trash. And now she was expected to procreate with the man who made her life a living hell?

But what help was sulking?

♥

Draco went into his study and sat down, pondering what Hermione had said before she walked away in a way that would have given Snape a run for his money.

'_A coward…that's what I am? Isn't it good that I couldn't kill…but then I was a death eater and wasn't that what I was supposed to do? But I didn't which means I was helping the good side, except I had the Dark Mark so where did that leave me? Where DOES that leave me? Who am I…whose side am I one, was I on?'_

HE hurt Granger with those mudblood comments? Hadn't she gotten used to it by now? Almost 10 years of those taunts and they still got to her? Didn't she realize it hurt when she called him a liar? A coward?

Of course not, because no one had feelings but her. Because he was completely heartless, right? Because he was a Malfoy? Granger could go die or rot in hell or whatever but what she said still mattered. Was that the opinion people would have had of him if he hadn't married Granger?

♥

Rain poured outside as Draco and Hermione came to sit down for dinner. The lights flickered on the sides of the room as they quietly took their seats and served themselves. As usual, it was a quite dinner until…

"Do you really think that?" said Draco and Hermione in unison. They stared at each other before saying "What?" together again.

Draco talked first, "Think what? Think that you're filth?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, I already know that. That Harry and _Ron _could have replaced me so easily?"

"…I…don't know. It came out of my mouth randomly. This conversation is starting to get civil, you know."

"That was a deliberate change of the subject and anyway, what conversation? We've probably said four sentences to each other. So after our spat this morning, isn't it good and a relief that we're being civil?"

"But I SO enjoy those verbal spars of ours!"

"Well, it's obvious you won't answer my question so what was yours?"

"My question?" Draco asked, looking blank for a second, "Oh, my question…well, do you really think I'm a coward? I'm nothing then aren't I?"

Hermione looked at her food pensively for a minute and replied, "You're not a coward…I guess but you really were, _are_ confused. I can't really help you Malfoy. You have to figure out who you are on your own."

Not that she really wanted to help him anyway.

Draco nodded, "Yeah okay Granger. Thanks for the advice. Let's just finish and go to bed."

Hermione nodded and each finished their dinner. Hermione went up first, changed and was under the covers with a good book when Malfoy came in. He changed and sat in bed writing something when Hermione turned on her side and put the book down. She thought about her day—a fight, that horrible condition, an unusual reconciliation—nothing big for Hermione Granger.

Draco put down the managing sales document and looked at Granger asleep and decided he might as well turn in to…and after a day like that, he needed to get away.

* * *

**R&R…10 reviews and I'll start writing…20 n I'll update…I don't have a very demanding request. Just click the little button on the left hand corner, choose "review", and say go! It can even be one word! Anyway, I made a C2 in this time so you have to go check out the Draco/Hermione stories in it. **


	5. They Don't Know What's Good For Them

♥**I rly dunno what I'm going to write in this chapter so don't blame me if it's random and weird. I'm having writer's block…sucky. The date of the wedding is in 2003 because Hermione was born in 1979 and Draco in 1980. I'm just writing this sentence to use up more space in this chapter(so it looks like I wrote a lot! Lol) so anyway, enjoy! AND FREAKING REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: They Don't Know What's Good For Them**

_Dear Ginny,_

_Life's been very...unusual. I know that's a very insignificant thing to say…especially since I'm forcefully married to my mortal enemy because some demented man wanted to "take over the world". But it really has been more unusual than usual Gin. You won't believe what I found in our library yesterday! The marriage contract! And, Gin, oh my god, this is what it said:_

This contract hereby verifies the legal wizarding marriage of Draco Abraxas Malfoy to Hermione Jane Granger on the date of November 22, 2003 under the witness of Lucius Dominius Malfoy. The conditions of this contract are as follows:

-In this marriage, there can be no separation or both parties will die.

-One cannot attempt to suicide or murder the other.

-Only if one party dies then the other is free of this bond.

-Hermione Jane Granger must give birth or be impregnated before their marriage has lasted a year and a half The baby can only be a Malfoy and not illegitimate.

_That was a summary but the last one! I didn't know Ginny, and…Malfoy didn't know either! That contract sounds no formally informal, doesn't it? I can't give birth to a Malfoy! Never, no chance of that. Yesterday, my dear husband and I had another fight but it was quite useless really and he surprised me at the end. I'd called him a coward and he asked me, at dinner, if I meant what I said and I said no(I don't know if I was lying or not…the man just seemed so pitiful, yes I know it's MALFOY) and that he was confused and we almost had a civil conversation. Almost. But you see what I mean, doesn't this week seem more off than usual?_

_Malfoy and I chatted this morning as well. Well, when I say chatted I mean talked about the baby thing. It was a very inadequate yet unusual conversation, if you ask me._

_How're things with you and Harry? (Yes, I know I saw you two yesterday but STILL)! Great, I bet. You're very lucky, almost makes me jealous! Just kidding. But I would rather be you than me right now. Or ever. At least, in matters of marriage._

_So how's that idiotic, stupid, rude, ape brother of yours been since our fight? Sulking I suppose. Or rotting in hell, I WISH._

_Anyway, just wanted to tell you the bad news. I sound very casual in this letter, don't I? Well, it's just that I've learnt to take all of this (being captured, married, forced to have a baby with the person I most hate in the world…a foul, little…I mean…you get the point, etc. etc.) in stride…_

_Lots of Love,_

_Mione_

♥

A pretty tawny owl flew through Ginny's window and she smiled as she realized it was Victoria, Hermione's owl. Ginny uncertainly took the letter from Victoria's grasp and gave her a treat she had lying around the kitchen.  
'_Wonder what new drama there is in the daily life of Hermione Granger…'_ She was used to it by now, it was quite sad really, that Hermione had to deal with all of this…unreality.

She opened the letter and started reading it. Hermione's letters always made her laugh because they were usually about Malfoy's and hers' latest fight. And THOSE were a riot! She started reading but as Ginny's warm eyes traveled down the parchment, they became as wide as galleons and she mouthed, "Those LIARS…" How could Lucius not have told his own son? But then, they were the _Malfoys_; you couldn't expect them to do anything decent. It just wasn't… Malfoyish.

She couldn't believe half of what was written in the letter. Weren't there laws against life-threatening contracts…but then Ginny almost laughed. The Ministry couldn't be trusted to catch the petty thief, as if they had any rules for these things. They most likely had not even thought of the situation.  
Ginny squinted and scrunched up her nose at the idea of Malfoy and Hermione's…baby or rather demon child. She decided that Harry and her would discuss it when he came home. Ron, of course, wouldn't be calmed. Who knew what he would do when he heard about the contract? Ginny felt so bad for her best friend but at the same time, reading about Hermione's misfortunes always reminded her of what she had and though Ginny sometimes felt guilty about these thoughts, she couldn't help it.

'_I wonder what Hermione's going to do…she can't possibly die! Who would die instead of carrying Malfoy's baby? Hermione? No, she couldn't, of course not…' _Could she?

♥

Hermione flung her hands into the air _'Oh bother! How am I supposed to concentrate on this bloody article when I can't even concentrate on what I'm writing about…what am I writing about?' _Hermione quickly glanced at the topic she had scribbled on a notepad.

"They Don't Know What's Good For Them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Ah yes…the elves…" Normally, she would have been gung-ho about doing this particular article but she just didn't feel up to it. In fact, she felt like retching whenever she started writing because she always remembered last night at some point in her writing ad then drifted off into her thoughts.  
Hermione got up and left the study. This study was in the East Wing of the house. Sometimes Hermione wished that Narcissa were still sane. An odd choice of words but the elderly Malfoy had been sent to a witch asylum to receive treatment for the mental illness that had taken her over after Lucius died.

Not that Hermione _liked _Narcissa or anything. That was crazy thought. But it did get lonely in the mansion sometimes. House elves were not all that interesting to talk to, especially when they thought they were being a burden by making you move your lips to talk.

It was just so…so _empty_. Sometimes Hermione felt like one of those ghosts you could see on the muggle telly that seemed to the haunt a place for eternity. The most exciting part of HER day was getting the mail. To read the paper. THE PAPER. At times like these, she did indeed wonder what it would be like to have a child around the horse, running around, laughing, playing…and breaking the silence that enveloped the corridors of Adair Mansion.

Hermione huffed frustratedly and sat down in a plush chair that was in a room somewhere in the East Wing. She crossed her arms and stared at an insignificant spot on the wall in front of her. There was nothing to do, she almost WANTED Malfoy to come home so that she could pick a fight with him.  
Finally, an owl interrupted the tediousness, Victoria was back! That gave her something to do. She slowly took the knot out and slowly slid the scroll from Victoria's clasp and finally bustled around "busily" looking for owl treats. And finally she sat down again to read Ginny's letter.

_Hi Mione!_  
_That was some incredible news! You? Malfoy? Offspring? NEVER! The sky would fall before that happened right? Except you couldn't possibly want to die rather than reproduce with Malfoy? Could you? Anyway, I thought I would reply after discussing some with Harry but I just used Victoria to owl him (hope that's alright!) and he said (quite crudely) that he would "beat up that bastard" for you so that it was physically impossible for him to do what…he's supposed to do…with you._

_That would be quite nice though wouldn't it? I mean, really Hermione, can you imagine how many of the girls that fancied Malfoy are jealous of you right now?_ _I know, I know, you're obviously thinking 'Can't imagine why!' but have you seen that man? He's bloody fantastic! Yes, I'm married but you can't blame a girl for her hormones okay? And just think, YOU get to be the lucky one._

_Pity his attitude completely turns me off though or I would be…what's it…'green with envy'!_  
_I can't believe Lucius didn't tell his own son? What kind of a father is he?_ _And oh, the Malfoy and you having a civil conversation thing? GASP Did you really? Well, this is a good turn of events then isn't it? Maybe one day you'll get along, and then it'll bloom to friendship and then you could get married…oh wait, you already are. I'm joking but the news is still good. _

_The only bad side to this is that if you two don't fight then I don't get my weekly dose of marital action! And that cheers me up on some days!_  
_Anyway, I'm being no help this way. Why don't I pop over to the mansion tomorrow? Sorry about the contract, it is terribly mean and I wish you or Malfoy or me or Harry could do something about it but we Wizards haven't figured out a way to go back in time yet. And unless you can sneak in to The Department Of Mysteries to steal one of the few time turners they managed to make after 5__th__ year, we still can't do anything about your contract._

_What about Ron, you ask? Well, after you left, he sulked in his room and then took his anger out on me (put him straight, I did!) and yesterday night, he came back late and woozy. He'd gone out to 'get a breather'. This morning he had a horrible hangover and I told him he was stupid to go out later and get drunk. And he's still mad at you for god knows what since he started the fight. Two more days and he'll leave for training! Yay. I mean, yes, he's my brother but I cannot STAND him sometimes! If he knew what was good for him, he would forgive you and get over it._  
_Hopefully, I'll see you tomorrow! __Ginny_

Hermione smiled warmly at the letter, which had made her laugh at wrote back saying she would talk more when Ginny came and she did mention that Ginny should come at a time when Malfoy would be gone. But she crossed it out and said anytime was fine.

Hermione wished that she could spend entire days at the Weasleys' because the place was always busy. Fred and Angelina's baby would be there (George and Katie had one on the way), Chloe and Andre would be there, Molly would be cooking and they would be playing.  
She couldn't wait till Ginny came, even though she did so often. It would break the dullness of the next day.  
She walked back to the study and sat down to finish her article.

'_What would you do if you had to work tireless hours without breaks and al you received in payment was the occasional good comment? You would demand money, you would leave, right? The elves never do and while there are some who appreciate them for that, many don't realize how much help they are. It would make a lot of witches and wizards feel better if they were paid. They just don't realize what's good for them…'_

♥

Draco tiredly swiveled in his chair and poured a coffee for himself. He couldn't finish all this paperwork today even if he was Merlin!  
He looked back at the documents and took up a pen again to start going over them but his eyesight blurred again and he found himself thinking about having a child with anyone. And then with Hermione. And then about Hermione.

Lord, that woman could be so infuriating sometimes! It was unbelievable! He couldn't stand her and yet, she was quite nice, as he had realized over the past 5 months. Except she hated him and he hated her and that was why the world went round.  
He tried to imagine a mini-Malfoy but decided he didn't like it. Malfoy always remembered Lucius if tried to think of having a boy. And that was one person he would be better off forgetting. Instead, Draco decided he wanted a little girl. Daddy's girl.

Suddenly, as if something had jus hit him, he realized what he was thinking. A girl? With Granger? She would probably be a bossy, know-it-all too! Why hadn't Lucius ever told him? He most likely thought that Draco would have refused the offer and rather died at Voldemort's hands and he might have been right. Might being the keyword here.  
His secretary came into the office with a folder. "Mr. Cunningham just called to ask if you would like to schedule the Probationary Portkey Objects Meeting tomorrow." "Tell him yes and ten tell me what time" Draco said distractedly. "And Luke Cobaine wanted to know if you could look over the sales of his goods this year so you would consider partnering." "What do you think I should? I really couldn't care less right now."  
Megan knew by the way Draco was talking that it would be better to leave. If she knew what was good for her.

♥

**This chapter took a while I know and I didn't really deliver a lot but I did the whole thing in two days because I felt bad about not updating for such a long time. I hope it turned out somewhat all right though! **  
**I was having some writer's block after Hermione's letter to Ginny but in the end, I managed to put out something… dunno if you think it's worth reading though! R&R ppl, R&R. It doesn't take that many muscles ok? You just have to pick an option and friggin click GO!**


	6. A Sharp Feeling

♥**Okay the idea of the beginning of this chappie was given to me by a friend and I would love to thank her for it so thanks Rach! Hopefully it's good!! I used the word "sodding" in a sentence! I just HAD to, it's so cool! A big thanks to _AriesFireGirl__Gurleen C, __TheSlytherinSerpent1122 (_thanks random girl** _**JoWoW.ItSaGiRlYoUiDiOt.mE-bEc,**_ _**Ze potatoe**_** (stupid critic)** _**Jacee—**_**(her review was so nice)!**

**Anyway, thanks for your reviews everyone, they're so…so…(runs way crying…)…lol, anyway, they make me happy.**

**Disclaimer: …Ooh…shiny coin!!…Hey ppl, looky, I found a coin! …If I owned Hp, I wouldn't be so excited about a coin…and anyway, if I was JKR, I would be very very happy with the success of DH. So did you like it? (Deathly Hallows…obviously).**

…**And NOW, the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Sharp Feeling**

The doorbell echoed throughout the house and a house-elf somewhere in the mansion rushed to answer it. Hermione apparated to the lounge to see who it was because it was 8 and Draco, going by what she thought was his routine would not be back home until 9. Maybe he decided to come early but she would check anyway.

She sat down on a sofa and browsed through a book lying on the side table. There were various books lying all throughout the house, neatly of course. In the dining room, you might find muggle books like _Gone With The Wind _or _Pride & Prejudice _and in the kitchen you might find _Cooking for The Modern Witch_. The lounge had an assortment of _Witch Weekly_'s, _Masquerade, _and _Galleons_ for whoever happened to find themselves in the Malfoy household. Obviously, this was because both Hermione and Malfoy were die-hard readers. Hermione, at this point, was looking through _The Warlock's Pride_; it was a book that absolutely yelled "MALFOY" to her, for some reason.

The house-elf rushed in hurriedly and ran out of the room without saying anything. Hermione, curious, went to see what or rather _who _cause such a reaction. As soon as she went out, she was sorry she had come.

There was Ron standing in the doorway, looking rather drunk and unstable. Hermione would have normally taken pity and offered him a place to stay for the night but one, the reason he was this way was his own fault for picking a fight with her, and two, this was the house of the man who had caused Ron to pick a fight and so it would be a really bad idea to let him stay at Malfoy's place for the night. And there was also the fact that Hermione was still mad at the man.

Ron looked half asleep which told Hermione that he must have had more than his usual amount because Ron was a person who could definitely keep in his liquor. She was surprised but she was more interested in knowing what he wanted with her…or worse, with Malfoy. Hopefully, not the latter.

They stared at each other for about what seemed like forever but was, in fact, just 30 seconds. Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence by asking coldly,

"Hello, _Ronald_, what are you doing here?"

"H-hello Mrs._Malfoy_, I came to have little chat. Am I allowed to come in and do that?" Ron said, equally cold.

Hermione glared, "I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean, why? If you have something good to say, you can say it here."

"What if I don't?"

"Then leave."

"Why? So you can go have a nice time snogging Malfoy or something?"

"I'm just _amazed _at how more mature you are! Rubbish. First, get over it. I didn't want this, no one wanted this, it happened and second, he's not even home."

Ron laughed mockingly, "How nice, his wife knows everything about him! I KNOW you wanted it, no matter what you say. He's Draco sodding (**A/N:** hehe) Malfoy!"

"Exactly! He's Draco Malfoy, you _know_ I don't want to have to do anything with him."

"And that's why you married him?", he scoffed.

"RON!! How many times must I tell you to get it into that stupid thick head of yours? I. Did. Not. Want. To. Marry. Him." Hermione yelled at the slightly affronted man.

"THEN WHY DID YOU??"

Hermione was frustrated. Why didn't Ron understand? How hard was it to understand that someone would not _willingly_ marry their archenemy? Actually, now that you think about it, it WASN'T! Had Ron forgotten everything about Hogwarts, about 6th year? About how much she had hated Malfoy for what he had done to Dumbledore? About what happened between them and how two-faced he'd been? He was being desperate, didn't he realize there was nothing they could do? And even if they could, Hermione would never go back to Ron and she told him so:

Hermione crossed her arms and said, "You realize that whatever you're saying makes no sense because I'm most definitely not "in love" with my mortal enemy and second, even if I wasn't married, I wouldn't go back to you, Ron!"

He stood there, stunned for a minute until, "…Oh really? And why not?"

"Look at you! You're drunk, impulsive, accusing, and jealous! Not exactly the ideal personality traits I'm looking for."

"Obviously, because you're looking for lying, cheating, underhanded, bastards…I wonder if we know someone like that? Oh we _do_! And guess what, you're married to him so wonderful for you!!", he said waving his hands about sarcastically.

"Mm hmm…whatever. Just leave me ALONE until you're ready to act like and adult and stop being mad at me for something I _didn't do_. I'm going to close the door now and hope that you take your sorry ass home and remember that _I didn't do _anything."

She turned to leave and as she did, Ron caught her hand forcefully.

♥

Draco apparated "home". The day had been unbelievably frustrating: first, he couldn't concentrate and everyone just _seemed _to be trying to get him angry and two, he just dreaded coming home.

He apparated a bit away from the mansion…somewhere in the expansive courtyard and relaxed visibly. He loved this place, he really did. It was so beautiful, especially at night when you could hear crickets and the lamps were lighted up and some fireflies floated about too. He'd always wanted a place like this…warm and beautiful. The house looked like a bright signal fire in the distance.

He was taking in the view when something disturbed him. There was light coming from the front door! Who was here right now? He could faintly make out Granger's silhouette; she was crossing her arms. But who was with her? He could actually hear voices. It looked like the two people were holding hands. The frown deepened, what the hell was Granger doing? Draco fell into the shadows and silently walked up the gravel path and when he realized whom the visitor was, the frown turned into a full on _glare_.

"Weasley", he spat.

Of course it was him. Who else would be on HIS property holding HIS wife's hand (however fake that was)?

He caught pieces of their conversation but muttered a quick spell to make his hearing sharper--_volubilis sursum_--.

"Stop Ron, let go."

Weasley shook his head, "No. Hermione I know you don't want to stay here with that pasty faced prick," (Draco almost stupefied him), "and I'm sure we can find a curse breaker that might be able to break that bloody marriage contract."

It was obvious from the way "contract" came out "contrath" that Weasel was wasted. Draco continued listening while thinking _'Granger eloping with Weasley and dying, …perfect ending to the perfect marriage.' _

Granger seemed to visibly recoil as Draco noticed the prat tightening his grip around her. Draco raised his eyes in surprise, was it possible that the beaver and the weasel weren't "hopelessly in love" as everyone thought even if the beaver was married?

She turned properly around and said, "No Ronald. I do not want to die while knocking on various curse-breakers doors asking if they could break this age old curse that nobody had ever been able to break and was virtually unbreakable especially when they told me so themselves after I owled them around a million times."

Ron seemed at a loss for a proper retort so Hermione continued, "And anyway, get it into your thick skull that there will be no more 'us', even if I wasn't married to the devil incarnate. I don't love you and I frankly don't think I ever did. I would love to stay friends if I knew that you were okay with that but I don't think you are. I don't love Malfoy and I won't love you and I would just really like for you to let go of me and leave me alone and go home because I'm tired of bickering about a completely useless issue."

Draco sensed a sharp feeling in his body and realized that for SOME reason, his heart had just become a little faster. That was unusual, _very _unusual. The last time he'd felt a little extra happy was years ago. Getting the Dark Mark.

Ron still held his grip on her and Hermione felt a little anxious as to why. She tried to take it off but instead of saying anything, he held her even more forcefully and grabbed her other arm too and brought her close (Draco scowled heavily and then changed his look into indifference even though no one was watching. He hadn't yet realized the demoralizing situation he was in—spying on his mudblood wife in the bushed of his property) and she moved her head back as he brought his face closer.

"You know that's not true Hermione and even if he _hasn't_ brainwashed you into being his slave or something, I know that every word coming from your mouth was a lie. —"

Before Granger could say something about how 'patronizing' Weasley was being or some rubbish like that, Draco decided was enough and he couldn't just let this go on, however _entertaining_ it was. He returned his hearing to normal and stepped out.

Ron and Hermione turned so abruptly, they cracked their necks. Hermione looked horrified but Ron, no, _he _was smirking and looking something Draco could make out to be…smug.

Not many people had given Draco THAT look so he couldn't be sure.

"What're you doing here?" Ron asked, still holding Hermione with a hand.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "And this is being asked to me by someone I very much hate and could easily be trespassing on _my _property?"

"I'm sure Hermione here wouldn't all it trespassing since she let me in."

Draco looked at her sharply, "Did you?"

Hermione didn't know. Did she, did SHE?? Why? Her brain was too muddled by Ron's horrible odor of liquor and surprise at Draco's appearance and apprehensiveness at the way Draco and Ron were looking at each other.

"I- I don't know."

Both Ron and Draco looked rather put off by this and Draco said, "I'm afraid that this property belongs to _me_ and that my _wife _asked you to let go of her. I know you must want to be me Weasley but unfortunately, you're not."

Ron managed to pull off looking like he didn't care, "Nobody in their right minds would want to be you. —"

"Well then you just admitted you do want to be me."

Ron looked caught off-guard by this statement and said, finally letting go of Hermione, said, "Bastard."

"And proud to be one."

And Ron apparated.

Hermione was rubbing her stinging arm and looking at Draco in an undecipherable way. He graced her with a look of contempt before walking of into Adair.

Hermione was flushed with embarrassment and anger as she followed en suite.

♥

Sitting down to dinner, the silence was extremely uncomfortable, for Hermione anyway.

They ate their dinner I peace as usual and finally in bed as she was reading, Hermione sighed.

She would have to admit defeat to her conscience.

"Uh…Malfoy?"

No answer.

"Uhm, th-thanks, thanks for what you did, you know telling him off and all? I…ahem…appreciated it."

He looked mildly interested and bemused, "Yea, okay, this doesn't make me like you any better mudblood. And you _should _appreciate it."

Hermione felt a strong knot of anger rise up in her throat and clenched her teeth. Who did that arse think he was? The king or something? What gave him the right to be so conscending on her?

Forcedly, she said something that was bound to annoy him, "Thank you, _Draco_."

Draco was surprised when she said that and stared at her. What stunned him even more was the fact when he had insulted her, the sharp feeing had come back and it had increased when she had actually said his name.

Hermione laid down, somewhat satisfied with her comeback. She brushed off the sharp feeling that had set her heart racing when she'd said his name…

♥

Ginny arrived at the intimidating mansion and Hermione allowed her in. Ginny loved the mansion, even if it did seem a little…_scary_ to some people. It was beautiful and though Malfoy owned it, she still loved visiting Hermione here where they lounged in luxury.

Hermione stopped the house elves from opening the door and went to open and smiled, giving Ginny a hug.

"Hi Gin! How're you? How's the Burrow?"

Ginny laughed and ventured into the house, "Everything's quite the same since two days ago. Bland and all. Ron cam home last night looking yet again drunk and I'm seriously counting the hours until he leaves. His attitude is pissing everyone off. Anyway, what's new in the house of Malfoy?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "Speaking of Ron…we talked yesterday…"

"He owled you?"

"No we _spoke_."

Ginny, who had been looking at a statue they kept in the main room, whipped around so fast, there was hair still on her face when she did.

"You WHAT? You let him talk to you?"

" Hum hum…yeah and he was drunk and aggressive and he yelled at me then we bickered then he was being very odd an then Malfoy came and rescued me from the big bad wolf."

"What?"

"Nothing nothing, something muggle, anyway, --"

"Wait, Malfoy _helped _you?? …? Oooooooh!"

"And we're back in 4th year aren't we?"

"Whatever. So tell me the story!"

And Hermione narrated the whole fiasco.

Ginny raised her eyebrows, somewhat impressed, "Just when you think he's not a _complete _arse, he turns out to be worse. But my brother!!! He seemed like one of those freaky possessive people that we don't think we'll ever meet. But we have. And I'm related to him!!!!"

"But he IS your brother and I'm no reason to get mad at him. Besides, he probably wasn't thinking clearly…", said Hermione, sounding hollow even to herself.

Ginny scowled and said, "Uh-huh. That was so convincing. I don't care if he's a sibling, he shouldn't have been so hostile with you. I have a right mind to go and yell at him right now."

"Uh, no NO. Chill, Gin. We all know Ron's hot headed but he's not a bad person so yeah. Malfoy, on the other hand can't even accept a gracious 'thank you'."

"Sometimes, Hermione, you are too _nice_."

"Yeah, I know."

"And modest."

"Of course."

They talked their way into the kitchen and had some lunch.

"You know what? That time-turner idea wasn't half bad…I mean, Harry and all would be more than willing and I'm sure The Boy-Who-Lived could pull some strings and get you a time turner…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You really think they might lend out one of the _five_ they have left?"

Ginny put her hands up defensively, "They MIGHT!"

And so the chatting went on until around seven when Ginny was late to get home.

…"Okay, okay Ginny, I hall keep you thoroughly updated! And give my love to Harry and Molly and Andre and Chloe!"

They were reaching the main fireplace, since Ginny decided it would be easier to floo back, when Hermione heard a certain someone come home. Draco strode into the hallway they were standing in briskly and passed as if he didn't notice them. Hermione wondered why he was home early and Ginny just laughed because she was used to it. The whole "not being noticed" thing.

"Anyway, bye Mione! Have oodles of fun with Malfoy!", She said, and yelled, "The Burrow!"

Hermione waved even though Ginny most likely didn't see and all of her cheeriness left her. Back to the hopeless existence that was life.

She went to the bedroom to get a book to read and noticed Malfoy reclining.

"Had a nice day?"

Hermione started…_'Who said that?? Was that MALFOY? He spoke?!'_

She swiveled and said, "What's it to you?"

"Just asking, Granger. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Hermione just shook her head and said, "Ok…well, you obviously have something to say to me or you wouldn't be talking."

"No nothing. I actually want to propose something."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I think we should stop with the Granger and Malfoy now…"

"And _you _are suggesting this…why?"

Draco shrugged, if such a thing was possible, and said, "I don't know. But I think after almost 6 months, we should just go with H…Hermione and Draco from now on."

Now it was Hermione's turn to shrug, "Uh-huh Mal—Draco." What she didn't see as she left was that just a shadow of a smile had formed on his face.

It was the sharp feeling that made him do it. It was the sharp feeling that made her agree.

* * *

**Yay me!! This is the most I've evr written in a chapter!!! WOO-hoo!! SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK and I'll keep my fingers crossed for nice reviews!!! Anyway, I'm happy I finally finished this. I did 4 pages over a month and then around 6 more in a day. Guess what motivated me. The fact that I had no Internet but wanted to do something on the comp! Maybe I should NOT have Internet more often!**

**R&R PLEEEEASE! Just write like "Good." if you want, I don't care! I need a least 15 reviews before I even start brainstorming the next chappie. The reason I demand this is because I saw a lot of people read Traces of Love (the most hits any one of my stories got) and only around 10 of those reviewed!! Not fair! And anyway, I'm stupid, unlike some writers and I write comparatively long chapters so I update slowly. When I update slowly, I get less hits but I want to write as much as possible so REVIEW ppl! **


End file.
